


Love is the only logical ending

by ul1tsa



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Animal Shelter, Boys Kissing Boys, Dog - Freeform, Dogs, First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, buffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ul1tsa/pseuds/ul1tsa
Summary: One shot : Alex and Michael meet at an animal shelter
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Love is the only logical ending

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry.

It‘ s 12:30 when Alex wakes up from a nightmare. Admittedly, his sleep patterns haven‘ t been the greatest since he came back from war. It got tremendously worse when he moved back to Roswell, New Mexico, where on every street and in every corner a bad memory lingered. Yet, he decided to move back. Mostly, thanks to his best friend Kyle.

Most days he regrets that decision, especially in situations like this when he is on his way to an animal shelter with two hours of sleep and a butt load of social anxiety. Why Alex is doing this? Well, because Kyle thought it would be a good idea and wouldn‘ t shut his big mouth about it until Alex caved.

“It will be good for you” he had said. “It will be like therapy” he said. 

Alex should have known his friend only had shitty ideas.

When he stands outside the Rosa Ortecho Memorial shelter the hem of his shirt seems much more interesting than anything else and his fingers start fidgeting nervously. 

He thinks about how he always wanted to have a dog when he was a kid, but his father kept denying him every time he asked. And as he grew older and his father’s way of raising his children became more “hands-on”, he couldn’t find the courage to keep asking. 

Now, for the first time in his life, he was actually in a place to get a dog himself. He had a place to stay: an old hunting cabin out in the woods with a lot of space surrounded by immediate greens, and since he was still in recovery and therefore working from home, well… he was at home a lot. It was the perfect scenario to get a dog. At least in theory.

In practice, Alex felt barely capable of taking care of himself. Some days, he simply didn’t make it out of bed. No matter what video conference he had to attend that day or if he had promised Kyle they’d meet up, he couldn’t get up. 

Alex tried describing that grey weight that would lay upon him on those days to Kyle, and while he was very understanding and reassured Alex not worry if he had to cancel their plans, he didn’t really get it. 

Of course he didn’t, Alex didn’t even get it himself.

What he did understand was, that there is no way in hell he is pulling a dog into his mess. Because he knew, deep down, that however cute that little doggo would look at him on those days, he couldn’t get up. It scared him.

So, this is a good compromise. Kyle read about the possibility to walk dogs from the animal shelter for a few hours a day and believed it would do him some good. The thing is, Kyle wasn’t wrong: he would get a feeling for a dog (for future references), get out of his house (Kyle keeps telling him he is too “sheltered”) and even exercise (well, some, but for him it was a lot) and he knew he wants to adopt a dog from a shelter some day, so it won’t hurt to get a look inside. (Adopt, don’t shop people!)

Alex is so caught up in his own thoughts he doesn’t notice the woman who is coming closer. “Hi! you wanna come inside some time?” she says with a bright smile before she opens the green gate and welcomes him inside. 

“Hey” he exclaims with a rough voice. “Sorry, I kind of…, sorry...”

“It’s all good. You just looked a bit lost out there. I’m Liz.”

“Alex.” he says as they make their way inside.

“Okay, Alex, how can I help you?”

“Umm… right. A friend of mine read about walking the dogs here…?”

“Yes, of course! We appreciate all the help we can get. Any preferences, or can I just set you up with one?”

For a second he wonders about how quick that went, but he guesses they really do need all the help they can get.

“Umm, yes, actually. Sorry. I am kind of looking for a calm dog, like really really calm.” he thinks of a good way to describe what he is looking for “Almost dead-ish” and fails miserably. 

He is in luck, because the other woman, Liz, just starts laughing and shaking her head in disbelief. “Umm...yes, sure. Can I just ask you why? It’s just kind of easier to navigate if I know the reason.” she explains.

It is in that moment that Alex notices another man making his way up to them, he is older and short and looks kind and warm, yet Alex recognises that dull feeling in his stomach that forms at the realizations that he must be Liz’s dad. Alex hates himself for stuff like that. 

He almost forgot that there was a conversations happening, when he did, he cursed himself even more when he realized what they were talking about. “Yes, of course. I just, umm… having problems with my legs? So… I’m just kind of worried if they were to pull on the leash… I’d pretty much fall over”

“Just give him Neva” the older man replies and a warm smile forms on his lips. “She doens’t need a leash, so no danger there” he explains. 

“Seems like there is a big risk of losing that dog”

“No. No, don’t worry” It’s Liz who is speaking now. “Neva is one of our rescue dogs. She was badly mistreated by her former owner to the point where animal services were called. She still gets a bit shaky when a leash comes near her, so we always walk her without one.”

“Oh my god, that’s terrible, I am so sorry.” And he really is, no animal should be treated that way. Yet, his questions was left unanswered. “So, how do I not lose the dog?”

“Oh, right! She’s really craving love and attention, so as long as you’re loving towards her, she will not leave your side. 

“We usually don’t let just anyone walk her” the older man chimes in. “Only family, really. But you look like a good fit for her. “

“I really don’t have any experience...”

“If my dad says you’re a good fit, you’re a good fit. Trust me.”

And just like that, it was a done deal. 

Liz returns with the tiniest maltese Alex had ever seen. Neva is being gently placed in front of him, her whole body is shaking and she is looking back towards the hallway she came from. Alex feels for the little fella, it must be a scary world if you grow up like she did. It’s not like he can’t realte.

Carefully, he kneels down in front of her. His movement makes Neva curious, and she makes a brave step forward to sniff his hands. 

“She doesn’t like other dogs, she always gets a bit frightened by them, so she’ll just keep a respectful distance to them. So, nothing you have to worry about.”

“Except for Buffy” the older man chimes in again and passes a bag and some treats to Alex. He watches the both of them carefully and seems happy about their advance. 

“The vampire slayer?” Alex laughs.

“That one.” the older man laughs as well before he continues. “They are best friends and tied at the hip. Guerin always walks the both of them for that reason”

“Maybe I shouldn’t break them up… I really don’t have to do this anyway, it seems like she has a good routine going and- ” 

Neva uses this moment to push her little nose against Alex’s fingers, and Alex is hopelessly in love. He can’t help it when a little laughs escapes his lips. 

“I just really don’t want to mess this up, she’s been through enough. And I really don’t have an experience...”

“It’s too late for that now, boy. Neva wants to go already” he says and gestures towards Neva, who is vividly wagging her tail and looking outside through the glass doors.

“She just needs some time.” the older man reassures Alex. “She has so much love to give out, she just needs some time to make sure you’re worth it. Doesn’t look like you’re in a rush, though.”

“You have a good walk, Neva” he whispers to the dog and gives her a good pet. 

When Alex finally gets up and stands in front of the doors, but makes no move to open them, Neva just lays down betweens his legs and waits patiently. 

“You good?” Liz asks again, her voice expressing her worry.

“I don’t really know the area, can you recommend me a good path, or point me in a direction?” 

“I’ll show you” a deep voice offers. 

Alex turns around again, and even though the glass doors are open, he can’t find anyone the voice would match until he looks down to where Neva is sitting.

A curly-haired man is kneeling besides her, caressing her, which Neva rewards with licking his face enthusiastically.

“Who’s a good girl? Yeah, you’re a good girl, Neva. We going for a walk? We excited?” he laughs, and Alex’s hearts melts at the exchange. 

“Hey Mickey” Liz greets him. 

It sounds like they know each other.

“Michael!” the man corrects her quickly and it is only then when he gets up and offers his hand to Alex, that he understands he’s talking to him.

“Alex.” he responds and takes his hand. He has to admit, the other man, Michael, looks good. 

He is well-built. Muscular. Nice cheekbones and a little bit of stubble Alex would love to drag his fingers over. His blonde curly hair looks as if Neva could get lost in it. It’s adorable Alex thinks, and then Michael smiles at him and just like that Alex is the one getting lost. 

“He’s taking Neva, so you’ll just take Buffy today, but if you want to show him around that may be a good idea.” Liz tells him.

The thing is that Michael is still holding Alex’s hand and smirking at him suggestively, he doesn’t even realize Liz is talking. Looks like Alex isn’t the only one getting lost. It takes for Alex to raise his eyebrows at him that Michael realizes his attention is being asked for elsewhere. 

“Yeah, sure, Liz.” he answers and finally let’s go of Alex’s hands. 

“As long as it’s cool with you” he says as he is licking his lips. 

“That’d be great” Alex says with a rough voice. 

Liz comes back handing Michael a leash, and Alex finds himself immediately sniffed by a three-legged beagle. Alex is taking back for a second, this cuts a bit close to home, but he doesn’t have any time to get lost in his thoughts because Michael is already stepping outside and Neva is looking up at Alex as if to ask for permission to follow. 

“Come on, let’s go for a walk” he says gently. “I bet it’s going to be an interesting one.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make me happy:))


End file.
